Get Love!
by Park Hana Aihara-chan
Summary: It's HaliYa FanFiction! / Chapter 1 (or prolog?) : School Again? / Boboiboy Halilintar, 18 tahun. Seorang anak penerus perusahaan Sfera Corporation dan baru saja lulus kuliah. Anak jenius nan tampan yang digilai kaum hawa. Tapi kenapa pemuda jenius itu berada di Rintis Island High School dengan penampilan yang err ... culun?


**Park Hana Aihara-chan**

 **Present**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Halilintar."

Suara bernada tegas dari seorang pria paruh baya menghentikan pergerakan Halilintar yang akan menyuapkan sesendok nasi ke mulutnya. Pemuda beriris ruby itu menatap pria paruh baya berstatus Ayahnya itu dengan tatapan 'ada-apa-Ayah?'

Sang Ayah terdiam sebentar. Dahinya mengerut dengan manik ruby-nya yang terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Halilintar masih tetap setia menunggu Ayahnya yang akan memberitahu sesuatu kepadanya. Namun entah kenapa batinnya berkata kalau 'Ayah pasti akan memberitahu hal yang buruk.'

"Halilintar,"

"Ya, Ayah?"

Ayah telah membuka mulutnya, namun sedetik kemudian bibirnya terkatup. Matanya beralih menatap istrinya yang sedang makan. Merasa ditatap, wanita satu-satunya yang berada di ruang akan itu balas menatap suaminya itu.

Seolah dapat membaca pikiran Ayah, wanita itu mengangguk. Kemudian, iris emerald-nya menatap putra sulungnya yang sedang menatap Ayah. "Halilintar," panggil wanita berstatus Ibu tersebut, membuat Halilintar beralih menatap Ibunya. "Ya?"

"Apa ... Kau keberatan untuk melakukan suatu hal yang kami inginkan?"

"Melalukan apa?" tanya Halilintar balik, tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Ibunya.

"Maafkan kami, tapi kau harus ..." Ibu memberi jeda sebentar.

"Harus apa?"

"Kau harus ...

.

.

.

... Kembali bersekolah"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Get Love!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Get Love! © Park Hana Aihara-chan**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy dkk itu milik MONSTA. Hana gak ngambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun dengan dipublish-nya FF ini. FF ini hanya sebagai bentuk kesenangan Hana akan hobi menulis FF saja ^o^ .**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Fluff(?)**

 **Rate : aMan. Liat huruf kapital-nya :v /plakk/ maksud Hana T**

 **Chapter : 1 of ?**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Warning : AU!School Life, Boboiboy Elemental non-Siblings, OC, OOC banget(s), Official(?) pair. IDE PASARAN, TYPO(S) BERTEBARAN, WASPADA ADA RANJAU(?), BAHASA AMBUREGUL, CERITA GAJE ACAKADUT.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **PERHATIAN!KALAU SEKIRANYA CHARA FAVORIT KALIAN GAK MAU DINISTAKAN, JANGAN BACA FIC INI! KARENA BIAS(?) ANDA MUNGKIN AKAN BISA SANGAT-SANGAT DINISTAKAN! JADI WASPADALAH! WASPADALAH!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **FIC INI ASLI DIBUAT OLEH PARK HANA A.K.A HANA AIHARA. JADI DLDR, DON'T COPAS(?), DON'T BASH, AND DON'T PLAGIARISM! SILAHKAN KRITIK FIC INI SEPUASNYA ASAL JANGAN SAMPAI MOOD HANA HANCUR DAN GAK AKAN BUAT FIC LAGI! CAMKAN ITU! /dihajar massa/**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Boboiboy Halilintar, 18 tahun. Seorang anak penerus perusahaan Sfera Corporation dan baru saja lulus kuliah. Anak jenius nan tampan yang digilai kaum hawa. Tapi kenapa pemuda jenius itu berada di Rintis Island High School dengan penampilan yang err ... culun?**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

~ ^o^ Yehet! ^o^ ~

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : School Again?**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"UHUK!"

Sang Ibu kalang kabut saat melihat anaknya tersedak air minum. Ditepuknya punggung sang anak lembut, mencoba untuk membantu anaknya.

"Kalian tidak bercanda kan?" tanya Halilintar, mencoba memastikan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Iya, Halilintar. Kau harus kembali ke sekolah. Tepatnya di kelas 12." jawab Ayah kelewat santai.

"Tapi kenapa Ayah? Aku kan baru saja lulus kuliah," timpal Halilintar memelas.

Halilintar tak mengerti kenapa orang tuanya tega melakukan hal itu. Menyekolahkannya kembali? Yang benar saja! Dia baru saja lulus kuliah lusa kemarin.

"Kau harus mencari seorang perempuan untuk kau jadikan pendamping hidupmu."

Halilintar sweatdrop. Ayah santai. Ibu kalem. Semua diem.

Hah?

Karena itu?

Plis deh -,-''

Halilintar merengut sebal. "Kenapa harus ke sekolah? Kan aku bisa mencari sendiri tanpa harus sekolah," belanya.

Ibu memutar matanya malas, "Tentu saja kau mudah mendapatkannya. Kau itu pewaris perusahaan Sfera Corporation. Dan juga ..." Ibu mencubit hidung Halilintar gemas, "Kau itu sangat tampan," sambungnya.

Halilintar menjauhi tangan Ibu dari hidungnya. "Jangan mencubit hidungku Ibu. Aku nggak suka," katanya.

Ibu terkekeh pelan. "Iya iya," ucapnya. "Nah, kami tidak menyekolahkanmu kembali karena hal itu saja," tambahnya, mengungkit kembali soal kembali-bersekolah-seperti-empat-tahun-yang-lalu.

"Terus karena apa?" tanya Halilintar sembari mengambil gelas berisi air putih dan meminumnya.

"Sebenarnya tiga bulan lagi kau akan dijodohkan,"

Pffttt!

Halilintar menyemburkan air yang diminumnya, kaget karena ucapan tiba-tiba dari Ibunya. Dijodohkan? Yang benar saja! Dirinya pun belum tahu tentang hal ini.

"Di-dijodohkan?" ulangnya. "Kenapa Bu?"

"Ini untuk mempererat hubungan bisnis antar perusahaan. Karena itu kami menjodohkanmu dengan seorang anak teman bisnis kami," jelas Ibu.

"Tapi kenapa harus aku Bu? Kenapa bukan adikku?"

"Adikmu? Dia sudah memiliki kekasih. Dan juga kami telah merestui hubungan mereka."

"Hah?"

Kenapa ya Halilintar banyak melongo hari ini? Disuruh sekolah lagi, disuruh cari pac– ehem, calon istri, mau dijodohin, adik udah punya pacar. Kenapa coba banyak hal-hal tak terduga hari ini? Dan kenapa dia kalah sama adiknya dalam hal percintaan?

Sabar Hali, orang sabar dapet banyak pacar /eh?/

Back to the story,

"Kenapa aku tidak tahu kalau adikku punya pacar?" sambung Halilintar datar, padahal sebenernya dia pengen nangis dan bunuh diri di pohon kacang(?) karena malu belum punya pacar kayak adiknya. Nge-jones gitu istilah kerennya :v

"Tentu kamu tidak tahu karena mereka baru saja jadian kemarin," jelas Ibu cepat.

"Oh," jawab Halilintar singkat. "Lalu apa hubungannya dijodohin sama sekolah lagi?"

Ibu menghela nafas sebentar, kemudian kembali bercerita. "Sebenarnya kami telah menjodohkan kalian sejak lama. Namun karena takut kalian tidak suka perjodohan ini dan kami ingin kalian tidak merasa terkekang, kami memutuskan untuk memberi kalian kesempatan untuk mencari pasangan masing-masing. Kalian akan diberi waktu tiga bulan untuk mencarinya. Jika kalian tidak mendapatkannya, kalian terpaksa dijodohkan. Karena itu kami menyekolahkanmu kembali ke Rintis Island High School untuk mencari pasanganmu, terutama calon tunanganmu itu juga bersekolah di sana. Yah, semoga saja kau mendapatkan pasangan yang cocok untukmu, meskipun Ibu lebih senang jika kau menikah dengan calon tunanganmu itu karena dia adalah gadis cantik yang sangat baik dan sholehah, meski dia agak pemalu." terang Ibu.

"Memangnya siapa calon tunanganku itu?"

"Ibu tidak bisa memberitahumu sekarang,"

"Hmm ... Baiklah," jawab Halilintar, tidak menanyakan topik utama yang mereka bincangkan. "Eh tapi Ibu," panggil Halilintar cepat, saat dirinya mulai mengingat suatu hal yang sejak tadi mengganjal di benaknya.

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana caranya aku masuk sekolah? Semua orang pasti tahu tentangku,"

"Itu gampang," jawab Ibu cepat sambil menjentikkan jarinya, menandakan kalau hal itu sangat mudah. "Ibu sudah merencanakan suatu hal yang sangat hebat," sambungnya diiringi dengan senyu– maksudnya seringai yang terpampang di paras cantiknya yang tak pernah terlihat tua meskipun sudah hampir berkepala empat.

Glup!

'Ga-gawat!' sebulir keringat sebesar biji jagung menggantung di sisi wajah Halilintar dengan background hitam ala-ala anime.

Ini berbahaya. Melihat seringai kejam dari Ibunya memberi sinyal berbahaya bagi Halilintar. Ia tahu Ibunya akan merencanakan sesuatu yang jahat untuknya. Tapi semoga saja Ibunya tidak berbuat macam-macam kepadanya.

Yeah semoga saja.

.

.

Eh tunggu,

Kemana perginya Ayah ya? Kok gak keliatan?

Usut punya usut, sekarang Ayah lagi duduk di kolong meja makan sambil mainin debu(?) di lantai. Beliau pundung karena istrinya bilang kalau Halilintar itu sangat tampan. Jelaslah Ayah kesal karena dirinya gak pernah dibilang gitu sama istrinya sendiri.

Poor Ayah.

"Mamih jahat! Kenapa sih gak pernah bilang kalau Papih juga tampan?!"

Err ...

Yang sabar aja yah, orang sabar dapet banyak istri /eh/

Seketika author dilempar panci yang baru lunas sama Ibu Halilintar.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

~ ^o^ Yehet! ^o^ ~

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Nama lengkap pemuda itu Boboiboy Halilintar. Pemuda kelahiran Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia, 13 Maret 1992 ini merupakan anak sulung dari dua bersaudara, dengan mempunyai seorang adik perempuan yang satu tahun lebih muda darinya. Berkat otak jenius yang dimilikinya, di usianya yang baru menginjak 18 tahun ini dia telah menyelesaikan studi-nya di Universitas Harvard dan telah diwisuda lusa kemarin. Benar-benar jenius. Sedangkan adiknya masih menempuh studi semester lima di Universitas Kyunghee di negeri gingseng Korea Selatan.

Latar belakang keluarganya pun tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata. Keluarganya termasuk orang paling kaya di Pulau Rintis, dan keluarganya lah yang memiliki perusahaan Sfera Corporation, sebuah perusahaan besar yang menitik beratkan pada bidang teknologi canggih dan perakitan senjata militer. Karena Halilintar adalah anak sulung dan sang adik lebih memilih menjadi seorang psikiater, maka otomatis dirinya lah yang akan menggantikan sang Ayah untuk memimpin perusahannya itu, terpaksa dirinya harus mengubur keinginannya untuk menjadi seorang inspektur kepolisian.

Selain jenius dan kaya, Halilintar juga dikaruniai fisik yang mendekati kata sempurna (karena manusia tidak ada yang sempurna) dan wajah yang sangat tampan, meski tak sembarang orang dapat melihat wajahnya karena tertutup topi kesayangannya yang berwarna hitam bergaris merah terang dengan logo petir merah di tengah topi yang selalu dihadapkan ke depan dan diturunkan ke bawah. Dengan kulit yang tidak terlalu putih tapi tidak terlalu tan, rambut hitam acak-acakan yang terkesan cool, wajah rupawan yang selalu berekspresi datar, mata dengan iris merah yang berkilat tajam, hidung mancung yang pas, bibir tipis dengan bentuk rahang yang tegas, dan dagu yang lancip, membuatnya seperti seorang malaikat tampan berwajah datar. Jangan lupakan postur tubuh tinggi tegap nan atletis dengan tinggi badannya yang menjulang mencapai 176 cm dan berat badan 55 kg, membuat para gadis rela melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan pemuda ini, meskipun harus menaklukan hati dingin sang pujaan hati dan adiknya yang over protektif.

Halilintar juga memiliki segudang prestasi yang membanggakan. Sejak dirinya masuk SMP, ia sering mengikuti kejuaraan Karate dan Basket, dan bisa dipastikan sering mendaptkan kemenangan. Selain dalam olahraga, Halilintar juga unggul dalam bidang akademik. Ia sering menjadi juara satu paralel dan mendapatkan gelar murid terpintar di sekolahnya. Ia juga sering mengikuti olimpiade Fisika dan pulang membawa kemenangan.

Tapi dengan segala kelebihan dan prestasi itu, kenapa Halilintar bisa 'terdampar' di sini?

Berdiri di depan ruang kelas XII MIPA-1 di Rintis Island Internasional High School dengan memakai seragam sekolah dan penampilan yang err ... culun?

Kacamata bundar berbingkai hitam tebal dan rambut yang ditata rapi cukup membuatnya menjadi pemuda culun, bahkan hampir tidak ada satupun penampilan yang mencirikan seorang Boboiboy Halilintar yang asli, kecuali wajah datar dan kejeniusannya itu. Jika saja dia memakai tas bermotif kartun dengan membawa botol minum anak kecil yang sering digantung di leher dan seulas senyum di wajahnya, pasti penyamarannya akan sempurna. Keren, terbaik, awesome, daebak, jjang, sugoi, kakkoi! Hali cocok banget jadi mata-mata! Kayak James Bond ama Indiana Jones aja.

Berterima kasihlah pada sang Ibu yang telah merencanakan hal 'hebat' ini. Ibu hebat banget, bisa 'menyulap' sosok seorang Boboiboy Halilintar menjadi sosok yang culunnya pakek banget.

Yeah, ini adalah rencana yang dikatakan Ibunya itu. Mengubahnya dari seorang pemuda tampan berkharisma menjadi seorang pemuda biasa yang culun. Rencana yang menarik sekaligus memalukan –itu menurut Halilintar-. Menarik karena dia bisa merasakan seperti apa yang dimaksud mata-mata itu, malu karena harus berpenampilan begitu dalam tiga bulan ke depan.

Semoga saja rencana Ibunya ini berjalan mulus tanpa hambatan, walaupun tak terlalu yakin.

"Namaku Halilintar, pindahan dari Ata Ta Tiga High School. Panggil saja Halilintar, Hali, Lintar, atau apa aja. Aku pindah kesini karena mengikuti orang tuaku yang juga pindah ke Pulau Rintis karena urusan bisnis. Salam kenal." ucapnya datar, memperkenalkan diri kepada penghuni kelas XII MIPA-1 yang balas menatapnya heran.

"Nah Hali, silahkan duduk di samping Boboiboy Taufan," dan setelahnya seorang pemuda bermata biru mengangkat tangannya.

Halilintar mengernyit sebentar saat melihat pemuda dengan cengiran idiotnya itu. Kemudian ia berjalan duduk di sampingnya setelah mengucapkan, "Baik, Bu."

Selamat menikmati harimu sebagai pemuda culun untuk tiga bulan ke depan, Hali. Semoga kau mendapatkan 'calon' pasangan hidupmu itu~ Fighting!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

~ ^o^ To Be Continued ^o^ ~

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

H/N (Hana's Note) :

Annyeong chingu~ ('-')̸ Hana is comeback *-*/. Eh, bukannya Hana itu Serin a.k.a Therin yak?! Sebenernya Hana ganti nama dari Oh Serin menjadi Park Hana, ngikutin marga papih Chanyeol gitu xD /meluk papih Chanyeol/. Bisa dipanggil Hana atau Ai, masih tetep panggil Therin juga gapapa :v . Nostalgia gitu :v.

Bisa dibilang ini masih prolog. Dibilang udah chapter 1 juga bisa. Intinya chapter ini bisa chapter 1 atau sebatas prolog aja. Tergantung kalian yang menilainya /wink/.

Ngerasa Halilintar disini Gary Stu? Itu salah besar. Chapter ini emang nonjolin kelebihan abang Hali-oppa aja. Kelemahannya sih ... banyak banget. Tunggu aja di chapter nanti /ketawa evil pinjem abang Suho/ /emang abang Suho bisa ketawa evil? ('-')a/.

Yosh, segitu aja. Gomawo / Arigatou / Xiexie / Thanks / Makasih telah membaca FF ini. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~ ('-')̸ Jangan lupa reviewnya!

Ppyong~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Salam Yehet!

Park Hana

XOXO


End file.
